dottydukefandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Lara Croft
' Dottyduke banner.png The Misadventures 1.png Season 7.png TMoLC Pic.JPG TMoLC Anniversary Logo.jpg THE MISADVENTURES OF LARA CROFT 0001.jpg TMoLC Season 5 Logo.jpg ' came on to YouTube on March 27, 2009. This series is noted to be the very first series/parody on DottyDuke's channel. Two spin-off series have been made both which star Natla called iNatla (2010-2012) and Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009). The last 3 episodes of Season 5 was a collection of the best scenes of the first 5 seasons. After Season 5, 10 episodes were made as a celebration of the first anniversary of the series which was called 'Anniversary' and those episodes were included into the regular series. Season 6 featured the very first chrismas special which was split into 2 parts. The series is currently on hold due to technical issues adn busy shedules. Episode 70 will eventually be released to the public and original plans for further seasons stories are being re-evaluated. '-Season 1- (2009)' *'Ep.1' Lara's First Job *'Ep.2' Zombie Attack *'Ep.3' Ending the Zombie War *'Ep.4' Crazy Croft *'Ep.5' Part 1/4 A Lovely Cruise *'Ep.6' Part 2/4 The Second Clue *'Ep.7' Part 3/4 Getting Closer *'Ep.8' Part 4/4 Finally *'Ep.9' What The? *'Ep.10' Evil Lara's Story '-Season 2- (2009)' *'Ep.11' Lara Can Talk *'Ep.12' Where Is The Hot Pink Bra? *'Ep.13' I Hate Your Girlfriend *'Ep.14' Natla's Revenge *'Ep.15' Lara and Her Mother *'Ep.16' The Stalker *'Ep.17' Natla's and Winstons Wedding *'Ep.18' Lara Turns Into a Lesbian *'Ep.19' Lara Croft Meets Lady Gaga *'Ep.20' Lara's Plan '-Season 3- (2009)' *'Ep.21' The Fate of Lara Croft *'Ep.22' That Is Sexy *'Ep.23' Rutlands Dildo *'Ep.24' Amanda Finally Gets Her Dildo? *'Ep.25 '''King Arthur Had A Dildo!!! *'Ep.26''' The Special Piece *'Ep.27' The Dildo, The Lesbo, and The Mother *'Ep.28' Natla Is a Womanizer *'Ep.29' Natla Finally Gets What She Wants *'Ep.30' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga '-Season 4- (2009)' *'Ep.31' Welcome to the Sixties Bitch *'Ep.32' The Mission *'Ep.33' A Stand in HARMS Way *'Ep.34' Almost There *'Ep.35 '''At Last *'Ep.36''' Revenge *'Ep.37' Runaway *'Ep.38' Caught *'Ep.39' Have to Stop Natla *'Ep.40' The New World '-Season 5- (2009-2010)' *'Ep.41' The Scion of Change *'Ep.42' Sexy Greece *'Ep.43' The Wish *'Ep.44' Natla's Wish *'Ep.45' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga 3 *'Ep.46' Freaky Friday *'Ep.47' The Sex Monster *'Ep.48' The Best of the Best Part 1 *'Ep.49' The Best of the Best Part 2 *'Ep.50' The Best of the Best Part 3 '-Annivesary- (2010)' *'Ep.51' Burger Queen *'Ep.52' Croft And Gaga 4 Telephone *'Ep.53' Revolver *'Ep.54' Random Misadventures *'Ep.55' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 1 *'Ep.56' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 2 *'Ep.57' The Teen Misadventures *'Ep.58' It's A Celebration Part 1 *'Ep.59' It's A Celebration Part 2 *'Ep.60' It's A Celebration Part 3 '-Season 6- (2011-2015)' *'Ep.61 '''Hey Street Hookers! *'Ep.62''' She's Not Me (That Bitch!) *'Ep.63 '''So Hard *'Ep.64 It's Christmas Part 1 *'Ep.65 '''It's Christmas Part 2 *'Ep.66 'Cell From Hell *'Ep.67 'Can't Get That Song Out Of My Head *'Ep.68 'Sexual Truths *Ep.69 London Bridge Is Falling Down Part 1 *'Ep.70 London Bridge Is Falling Down Part 2 '-Season 7- Time Changes Everything' '-Season 8- Racoon City Masacre' '-Season 9- Welcome To Silent Hill' '-Season 10- ' Ep. 111 A Spy From U.N.I.T.Y. 'Ep. 112 ' '-Mini's- '''These short mini's take place during the seasons of the show that deal with some of the going-ons. #1 Forever Young -'-Spin-Offs-''' *'Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009) - '''The first spin-off of 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' which featured Natla as the lead character posing as a newscaster. The series only had 2 episodes until it was cancelled since there was already a number of Natla news shows. Natla then had another series called 'iNatla'. *'iNatla (2010-2012) - 'The second spin-off to 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' and the second series to star Natla. The series is tied into 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' and focuses on Natla's life. The series was cancelled after only 12 episodes. '-Non Related Specials-''' *'The Sexual Pleasures of Amanda Evert (2010) - '''A mixture of random, sexual scenes that revolve around Amanda Evert. *'Croft And GaGa 3.5 (2010) - 'This Croft And Gaga chapter wasn't made as an episode of 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' but was instead made as a seperate chapter taking place between the third and fourth Croft And GaGa chapters. 3.5 tells the story on how she ended up in jail in the 4th one. Lara Croft is only featured in the start of the special which is a flashback to the 3rd part. *'Scream, Lara Croft (July 2011) - '''Jill Valentine is killed by a crazy Sheva Almar who is also killed by "Ghostface", Lara Croft then starts dreaming that she is being killed by "Ghostface" but is awakened by a phone call that says she is next. She is invited to a party by Amanda, which "Ghostface" starts killing people there, and she reveals to Lara that she is "Ghostface" and tries to kill Lara but doesn't succeed and is shot by Lara. Lara then gets another phone call by another "Ghostface" and the the screen fades to black. (This special is not part of the series nor is connected to it in anyway) A sequel will not be made to continue the cliffhanger. Category:-Characters- Category:TMoLC Season Category:TMoLC Characters Category:Episodes